Waiting For Eternity
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: TO BE DELETED PENDING REWRITE! Bella is very sick with the flu. How will Edward deal with Bella being agonized by the very illness that killed him all those years ago. Better summary coming soon. Pre-BD. BellaxEdward. Fluffy,agnst and romance. R&R and be kind!. I don't own Twilight!.
1. Illness

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. I can only dream...**

**Author's Note- I thought of this while I was reading the second book New Moon. R&R and be kind! Enjoy!!**

_**Angela's thoughts**_

**Chapter One- Illness.**

I gripped the bannister until my knuckles were white. I was so weak I feared falling. A sudden wash of dizziness caused me to collapse on to the upper landing. I had awoken this morning with a fever of a hundred and three. I went downstairs to call Edward but had to immediatly turn around to go back to bed. _Edward...I need you...Please._ I begged as I drifted into the darkness.

#

Edward Cullen anxiously tapped his fingers on the lunch table, careful not to split it in two.

"Edward, I'm sure theres nothing to worry about."Emmett said.

Edward growled lightly under his breath "She would have called me."

Edward looked around,again, hoping to catch a glimpse of his beloved Bella. Normally he wouldn't let her out of his sight but this morning they planned on taking seperate cars to school. Edward glared at the wall and tried to convince himself that nothing was wrong.

"Why don't you ask them."Alice said motioning to the table where Angela,Jess,Mike,Tyler and Lauren sat.

Edward looked over and locked eyes with Angela,who stared back in awe.

_**Oh my god, why is Edward Cullen staring at me. Maybe he knows that I know why Bella's not here. Oh god. Maybe I should tell him... But I promised Bella and Mother always says to break a promise is to break a law. Oh goodness. **_

"She is just babbling, I'm getting nothing."Edward said

"And the others?"Rosalie asked,trying to sound uninterested.

"Mike is thinking about work, Jess is thinking about Mike, and Tyler and Lauren are thinking about eachother. Nothing useful"

"Well atleast you know that Angela knows something."Jasper said "Go over there and ask her."

Edward shook his head and rose from the table. He walked swiftly to the table of babbling teenagers.

"Good afternoon,Angela, Jessica,Michael,Tyler,Lauren."Edward said greeting everyone at the table.

"Hi Edward."Angela said.

'Do any of you know where Bella is?"Edward asked locking eyes with Angela,who leaned away slightly.

"If we knew we wouldn't tell you!"Mike said, "Aren't you her warden anyhow? Why ask us?"

Angela glared at Mike. Jessica, Tyler and Lauren pretended that Edward wasn't there. Edward sighed and rested his hands on the edge of the table. He was so annoyed that he could have flipped the table with one flick of his finger.

"Please."Edward said. Then he looked at Angela "Angela,please. Do you know anything?"

"We talked last night." Angela caved "She said she wasn't feeling well. She figured it was nothing,just nervous about the Bio test today or _that time of the month_. She also told me not to say anything to you."

"Why?" Edward asked starting worry.

"She didn't want you to worry."Angela said

Before anyone could focus their eyes Edward was back at his table. His family stared at him.

"Well!?"Alica demanded.

"Angela said that Bella wasn't feeling well and that she thought it was nerves or that time of the month."Edward said, not taking his seat next to Alice.

"That time of the month has never stopped her before."Jasper pointed out.

Edward sighed,his eyes narrowed "Something's wrong. I'm going to find her, I'll leave the car."

#

I sat at the top of the stairs. My room was just a few feet away. I could see my bed from where I sat. I tried to push myself up but the samething that has happened the last 20 times happened again. All the blood rushed to my head, I swayed and almost threw up on myself, not before nearly tumbling down the stairs.

"Edward...Edward."I heard a whisper. "Edward...Ed..ward." There it was again. The voice sounded familiar. I caught a glance of my reflection in my bedroom mirror. My lips were moving. Thats when I realized that the whispering was me.

I shouldn't have found it shocking that when I felt like dying I was crying out for Edward. It wasn't shocking, my yearning for him at this very moment was astounding. I didn't just want Edward though. I wanted _all_ the Cullens. Carlisle,Esme,Alice,Jasper,Emmett, even Rosalie. I was so cold, dripping in sweat. My head spun everytime I even thought of moving it. I softly cried as I felt myself falling over,to rest on the soft carpet hallway runner.

This was just fabulous. I was going to be stuck lying here for god knows how much longer, at least until Edward showed up. I stared at my reflection in my bedroom. I was so wet with sweat that I looked like I just stepped out of the shower. I was pale-paler then usual-yet my cheeks flushed crimson. My brown eyes were glassy and my mascara from the night before was dripping down my face in an even stream. I could see my body quivering,from the fever no doubt. I felt so cold but my body was scorching to the touch.

"Bella!." I heard a voice calling.

I recognized it immediatly "Edward,"I whispered "Help me."

Suddenly the door flew open,almost off it's hinges. Edward stood in the doorway, "Bella!". Then he was at my side.

"Bella, oh my, whats wrong,love?"Edward asked taking me in his arms.

"I feel hor...horri..ble."I whispered with all my strength.

"Wheres your truck keys?"Edward demanded.

I pointed to my dresser where the silver keys glistening in the small ray of light that shone through the window. In the blink of an eye the keys were in Edwards hands. "Come on," he said "Carlisle will know what to do."

#

The loud roar of my car enjin caused my head to pound to the point I feared my brain would ooze out my ears. I was lying across the frontseat with my head on Edward shoulder. We were traveling through the familiar woods to Edwards home.

"We're almost there. How are you doing?"Edward asked,his voice was panic striken.

"Hurry."I whispered taking as deep a breath as I could stand. This was all unbelievable. Last night I felt just ducky and then now I feel like I am dying.

I was suddenly snapped to attention by the passanger side door swinging open. Edward had stopped the truck and gotten out so quickly that I never even realized that the truck was no longer moving.

"Edward, what has happened?" I heard Esme cry as she ran to Edwards side. "Did you?...Bite her?"Esme asked.

"No,Mom. She's sick. Wheres Carlisle?"Edward asked.

"On his way back from the hospital. Come on get her inside."Esme said. I could feel her icy hand stroke my hair. It felt amazing yet horrible at the same time. Amazing because I could feel it break the heat and horrible because I already felt frozen. I suddenly felt something soft underneath my body. Leather?. I recognized this softness.I was on the Cullen's livingroom sofa.

"No," Esme said as Edward went to cover me with the blanket "Her body heat is high, we need to cool her down. I'll get some ice packs." Esme said retreating into the kitchen. Edward gently placed on icy hand on my forehead. Then he slipped up my shirt revelaing my bare stomach and placed an icy hand there. I shivered and wanted to cry out but I managed to contain myself.

"Don't worry, my love." Edward whispered "Carlisle is coming."

#

**Author's Note- This is my first Twilight fic. Reviews are always welcome. Feed my ego bunny! HUGE thanks to my beta Miscreant!.**

**XOXO**

**Seraphina.**


	2. Influenza

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. I can only dream...**

**Author's Note- I am so happy about to awesome reviews for the first chapter! Please keep them coming. R&R and be kind!**

**Chapter 2- Influenza**

"Carlisle! Darling thank god!" Esme's voice rang through the foyer.

"Hello Dear, how are you." Carlisle said kissing Esme's cheek. He clearly hadn't gotten the five thousand messages that Edward had left him on his cell.

"Carlisle!" Edward called from his spot next to me. I was shaking and could barely speak. Looking up at Carlisle was like looking up at God at the moment.

"Bella?! Oh mercy, Edward what happened?" Carlisle asked sweeping over to my side.

"I didn't bite her if that's what you're thinking. I don't know what's wrong with her. I went to her house and found her this way." Edward barked

"Alright, go fetch my bag out of my car." Carlisle instructed. Edward didn't argue, instead he did as instructed and was back before I realized he was gone. I looked up at Carlisle wide-eyed. Carlisle looked down at me and smiled as if to say "It's alright." But it wasn't alright. I had been sick before- chicken pox, stomach virus', the occasional cold- and this was nothing like I had ever experienced. Death couldn't have in anyway been worse.

"Bella?" I could hear Carlisle calling out to me but just thinking of looking at him nauseated me. "Bella, look at me." Carlisle said. I pursed my lips together to keep vomit from flying out and turned my head. Then Carlisle did the most evil thing he could, he shined a flash light in my eyes. I groaned and tried to move my head away but Edwards ice cold hands held it in place. "You have to love." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I dealt with the agonizing pain.

"Well?!" Edward demanded a few minutes later. Now all of the Cullen siblings were home and they were hovering over me, including Rosalie. My head was turned and I studied all of their faces. Alice looked scared as she held onto Jasper who looked like he was trying not to upset her. Emmett looked sad, like he was watching me die and Rosalie's face was unreadable; solemn. Edward looked petrified to hear what Carlisle was going to say. "Well!?" he repeated.

Carlisle took a deep breath "A very bad bout of the flu has been going around. I have had several patients in the hospital with it. It seems that Bella has caught it and she is the worst case I've seen yet." he said looking at me.

Edward squeezed the space between his eyes and turned away from me, "The flu? She has the flu?"

"Her fever is extremely high 104.5, body aches, vomiting, nausea, the abdominal pain, sore throat. All of the symptoms are extreme in Bella's case." Carlisle told us. Now I had gone from afraid to petrified. Edward turned and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were sad, pained then the next thing I knew they were gone, Edward was gone. He had flown out the door like he had wings.

"Emmett." Rosalie said, gesturing to the door.

"Already gone." Emmett said running in the direction Edward had gone.

I started coughing and hung my head over the bucket next to the couch and began vomiting. I could feel my hair being lifted away from my neck. I wanted to look and see who it was but I was humiliated. I felt disgusting. I began crying harder. I wanted Edward; I didn't understand why he ran out on me. It was so unlike him. Two cold hands grasped my shoulders and pushed my back, it was Jasper. I glanced up and saw who was holding my hair, it was Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie positioned me on the couch and Alice took away the bucket.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Alice came back and sat on the sofa next to me and wrapped her arm around me. "Don't be upset with Edward. I think it was too hard for him to watch you suffer from the..."and she trailed off. I glanced up at her but she was looking away.

"From the illness that killed him 110 years ago." Jasper said.

"Jaz!" Alice exclaimed.

"What? You were going to say it. Bella's not stupid; she would have caught on eventually." Jasper said folding his arms across his chest. But he was wrong, I was stupid. I should have known how this would affect Edward. I should have known that this would upset him. I shouldn't have been so selfish to yearn for him the way I did. I started to cry, again.

"Bella! Sweetie what's wrong?" Esme cried taking my face in her cold hands.

"Edward...I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Jasper!" Esme hissed. Jasper focused on me and I could feel the quilt and sadness leaving.

"No... I...des...erve it." I said. I did deserve it; I shouldn't feel good if Edward was feeling sad because of me.

"No, Bella, you don't. You need to rest. Emmett will bring Edward back." Rosalie said staring out the window. I couldn't believe that she was being so nice to me. I gave up, I felt myself relax.

"Now, Rosalie, you go to Bella's house and get her some of her clothes and belongings." Esme instructed.

"Yes Mom." Rosalie nodded and gracefully left the room.

"Jasper I want you to call Charlie and tell him what's going on."

"Me?!" Jasper exclaimed "Shouldn't Alice do that?"

"No, _you _should." Esme said "Make sure he doesn't worry. Tell him that Carlisle is taking good care of Bella."

"Alright." Jasper whispered

"And Alice."

"Yes, Mom?!" Alice said, chipper as ever.

"Cool her down." Esme said. I could feel Alice wrap her arms around my shoulders. The icy feel of her skin was crippling. The room fell suddenly silent and I realized that Alice and I were alone. Inside I fought hard against Alice's grasp but it didn't show at all on the outside. I lost my strength and at that moment had no choice but to surrender and deal with the cold.

"Well, I called Charlie." Jasper said walking back into the room a few minutes later.

"Char...?" Was all I managed to say.

"Yes, I managed to keep him calm and he is going to stay in Yellowstone. I figured it would be better if he wasn't around." Jasper explained.

I nodded. Jasper was right. All Charlie would do is grunt at Edward and demand that I go home. I knew I was better off in Carlisle's hands then in the hands of NyQuil and chicken broth.

Alice stood and helped me lie down, "Bella, you need to rest. Okay, go to sleep." she said. She smiled a warm grin and left the room with Jasper. I lay still on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. My eyelids felt heavy but I fought against the exhaustion. I didn't want to sleep until Edward was back and I knew he was okay. I felt my eyelids close but I was still awake. _No...No...Wait for...Edward_ I thought as my body surrendered and I slipped into slumber.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update but a few family crisis' came along and I had to deal with them. Please feed the review bunny and I will feed your story bunny! Make sure that your reviews are kind and respectful, all others will be deleted. Thank you:-D**

**And as always a special thank you to my amazing beta Miscreant!!**

**XoXoX**

**Seraphina**


	3. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, unfortunately**

**Author's Note- Thank you all for your amazing reviews!. Please R&R and be kind or I will send my vampire review bunny after you! **

**The lyrics belong to Josh Groban, song: You Raise Me Up**

_**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary**_

_**When troubles come and my heart burdened be**_

_**Then I am still and wait here in the silence**_

_**Until you come and sit a while with me.**_

**Chapter Three-Absence Makes The Heart Grown Fonder**

_This cannot be happening, how could I allow this to happen. _Edward thought as he ran through the woods to the meadow. Bella was sick and it was all his fault. He told her he would protect her and he had failed.

Finally his running slowed to the speed of a normal human. He was in the meadow, their place. "Emmett, go home."Edward growled finally acknowledging his brothers presence behind him.

"You know I won't,"Emmett said "And don't make me tackle you, there are no thunderstorms heading to Forks this evening."

"Who sent you?"Edward asked, his run slowing even further now to the speed of a fast walk. Edward knew perfectly well already that Emmett had come of his own will.

"No one. Mom was going to send me but I was already going." Emmett said watching his brother drop to his knees on the wet meadow ground. He walked to Edwards side and dropped down next to him, "What are you doing Edward?"

Edward closed his eyes and turned away "The pain, she is in so much pain. She wouldn't let on but I could hear what she was thinking. Her skin feels so hot, like it's been engulfed in flames. But yet she feels so cold, like she is frozen in a block of ice. She can't even move her head a little bit because the pain is so great. Every inch of her body aches and she thinks death would be easier." Edward looked up at Emmett "I remember that pain."

"Ed, Bella is going to be okay." Emmett said

"You don't know that. That what doctors told me and look what happened."Edward mumbled.

"Modern medicine has come a _long_ way since you were sick. Bella is in Carlisle's hands. He knows what he's doing."

"I know."Edward said.

"Then why did you run?"Emmett asked.

"I don't know, It was as if I had no control over my body. My head said run and my body obeyed."Edward said.

"I know that feeling," Emmett said "When you see the one you love in pain, any kind of pain, you want to get away."

"Rosalie?"

"Anytime she sees a child she looks like she's being tortured,"Emmett said "It's like watching her die."

"Then I guess you know how guilty I feel."Edward said.

"Ed, she has the flu, you couldn't have protected her. She _caught _the flu. It's not like you fed her to the Volturi. _Bella will get better._"Emmett said emphisizing on the last bit.

Edward stared into the tiny bit of sun that was peeking through the heavy grey clouds. Emmett didn't understand. Not completely anyway. How could he, he never had to watch Rosalie suffer from the thing that killed him. Besides for the fact that Rosalie couldn't bear a child, Emmett never had to bear the torture of watching her suffer. Edward had seen too many people he loved suffer at the hands of something so profoundly stupid.

"She looks just like she did, you know."Edward suddenly blurted out,immedately regreting it.

"Bella? Looks like who?"Emmett asked.

Edward shook his head "Nevermind, forget I said anything."

"Too late. Who does Bella look like?"

Edward sighed _Edward, idiot!_ He thought, "She looks like my mother."

"Your mother? How so?"

"I remember looking at my mother,watching her die. She was so pale. Her skin so wet with sweat that her hair stuck to her face but she still shivered. Her eyes fixed on me and I knew she was praying for my survival. Never once worrying about herself and always worried about my life first. Bella is the same way. She was lying there so fragile but yet she was worrying about me."

"This must be harder then I thought?"Emmett asked.

"You have no idea."Edward grumbled.

Emmett stood "You have to go back you know?" he said offering his hand to Edward,who in a flash was standing also.

"I know. I'm going."Edward said. The two vampires were about to run off when Emmett's cellphone rang.

"Hi Mom."Emmett said touching the silver phone to his ear.

"Emmett darling!, Did you find Edward?"Esme asked.

"Yes, I am here with him."Emmett replied.

Edward rolled his eyes "Mom?" he mouthed. Emmett nodded.

"May I speak with him please?"Esme asked. Emmett surrendered the phone Edward.

"Hi Mom."Edward said.

"Edward, are you alright?"Esme asked sounding partially frantic.

"I'm fine, I can't explain what happened. I'm sorry."Edward said.

"I understand,dear. No apology necessary."Esme said.

"Thank you. How's Bella?"Edward asked.

"No,change. Alice is sitting with her trying to cool her down, poor thing."Esme sighed

"We're on our way back."Edward said feeling a twinge of panic run through him

"Well that why I am calling. Would you and Emmett stop at the market and pick up a few things?"Esme asked.

"For Bella?, Yes. What?"Edward asked slightly agitated by the fact that he was going to be away from Bella even longer.

"Give me a call back when you get there and I will tell you."Esme said.

"Alright, Bye Mom."Edward said.

"Remember I love you."Esme said.

"I love you too,Mom."Edward said snapping the phone shut.

"What did she say?"Emmett asked.

"We have to stop at the market. Lets go."Edward said. With that Emmett and Edward took off leaving nothing but a whirlwind of fallen leaves behind them.

"Yes Mom I understand,"Emmett said,He and Edward had just arrived at the market and he called Esme as instructed "Yes I understand that Bella needs all of those things and if I forget I will be sent back out...Yes I promise not to forget the ginger ale...Yes I know she needs plenty of soup... Okay,bye Mom."Emmett snapped his phone shut at the first sign of Esme being silent.

"What did she say?"Edward asked.

"What didn't she say? She told me what we need to get and then threatened us if we forget anything."Emmett said grabbing a cart from the row. He and Edward strode into the market feeling completely out of place.

"Whats the list?"Edward grumbled.

"Chicken soup and plenty of it, ginger ale, ibuprofin, saltine crackers, herbal tea and ice pops."Emmett said.

"Ice pops? You serious?"Edward asked.

"Hey, Mom said that they will help soothe her sore throat."Emmett said with a roaring laugh. He and Edward stood in the grocery store looking around them. Food, something they hadn't bothered with for a very long time, surrounded them.

"Do you know where anything is?"Emmett asked.

"I'm sure we'll find it."Edward said starting toward the isile closest to them.

"Look at all this crap."Emmett said, staring at a box of Pop Tarts "Who eats this?"

"Bella."Edward said bluntly.

"Edward Cullen?!" a voice rang down the isile.

"Hello Angela."Edward said watching Angela walk towards him. She was wearing a grocery store apron and carrying an arm load of canned vegetables.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Angela asked, eyeing their empty cart.

"Shopping for Bella. She's not feeling well."Edward said.

"Oh no, that sucks."Angela said, "Looks like you haven't found anything. What are you looking for."

Before Edward could respond Emmett spoke "Chicken soup and plenty of it, ginger ale, ibuprofin, saltine crackers, herbal tea and ice pops."

Angela laughed "Never send a man to a grocery store. Soup is in isile five, ginger ale and crackers are in isile twelve. Herbal tea is in isile three, ibuprofin is in isile fourteen and ice pops are in the last isile on the left."

"Thank you,Angela."Edward said.

"You're welcome. No if you'll excuse me, duty calls. Tell Bella I hope she feels better."Angela said, before making her way down the rest of the isle.

"I will." Edward mumbled.

_"Which should I get_?,"Emmett thought "_The chicken __**noodle**__ or the chicken __**rice**_?" Edward however was not paying attention. His thoughts were with Bella.

"Edward?...Ed!"Emmett hissed trying to snap Edward out of his trace. Edward pinched the space between his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Emmett stop thinking about which soup to buy."Edward mumbled.

_"I love you man!" _Emmett thought,teasingly.

Edward laughed under his breath. It felt good to laugh, even for a second.

_"Which one damn it!." _Emmett thought.

"Noodle."Edward said deadpan "Bella likes noodle."

"Noodle it is."Emmett said,aloud this time. He wrapped his huge arm around the entire stock of chicken noddle soup and slid it into the wagon.

"Emmett? Really?"Edward said gesturing to the almost full cart of cans.

"Mom said a lot so I am getting _a lot_." Emmett said.

Edward shook his head and allowed his thoughts to go back to Bella. Sweet, beautiful, wonderful, sick Bella.

Bella could feel her enitre body shaking. It felt so violent she feared rolling off the couch.

"Why..am I...shaking?"Bella asked Carlisle who was sitting with her now. They came in shifts, Alice then Rosalie then Jasper then Esme then Carlisle. They switched off every thirty minutes like clockwork,eachone making sure to hold her in someway.

"You're fever isn't dropping, your body is so hot that it's tricking your mind into believing that your cold. Don't worry though, once we get some antibiotics in you the fever should start to go down." Carlisle said examining the thermometer pinched gently between his fingers.

Bella stared out the window "Edward?" she whisper.

"Esme spoke to him just a little while ago."Carlisle said rubbing Bella's back with his icy hand.

"Is he ok?"Bella asked feeling a surge of fear though her body.

"He is fine. He and Emmett are stopping at the market for some things for you, then they will be home."Carlisle.

"Is..he angry?"Bella asked. Of course he was angry. Bella was sick with the illness that killed him and she was taking over his house. Of course he would want her to go back to Charlie's.

"Angry?," Carlisle said "Why would he be angry?"

"I'm sick."Bella said.

"Yes, and?"

"I'm sick...with..the..f...flu."Bella said trying to sit up.

Carlisle gently pushed Bella back down "Do you think he's angry at you for having the flu? Why because it's what killed him?"

Bella didn't answer although for Carlisle her silence was yes enough. "Bella, Edward is not angry, atleast not at you. He's worried sick about you and he's angry at himself for not sensing that something was off before it got this bad. All Edward wants is for you to be okay. Of course it would be difficult for him to watch the love of his life suffer, espically from something that once killed him. I guess when it comes to this particular illness, Edward forgot how far modern medicine has come. As I said, he's extremely worried."

"I wish I didn't make him worry so much. I...ah!" Bella suddenly cried gripping at her right calf muscle.

"What is it?"Carlisle asked pulling away the blanket to look at Bella's leg.

"It's tight. Ow!."Bella gasped.

"It's cramping up. Bella you have to walk for a second, hold onto me." Carlisle wrapped Bella's arms around his shoulder and swiftly lifted her to her feet. Once she had put weight on her leg the pain began to subside. Bella and Carlisle took a few steps towards the kitchen before Carlisle suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"Bella looked up. A pair of glowing eyes locked on hers. They were full of pain and sorrow, searching for something. A thud snapped Bella out of her trance. A plastic shopping bag had hit the floor, cans of chicken noodle soup scattered around the floor. Bella felt Carlisle slip away and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her a few inches from the floor.

"I love you so much, I am so sorry."A voice whispered in her ear. A voice she had heard many times but something was different this time.

"Edward,"Bella whispered pulling away softly to study Edward's face. He was clearly in pain. He had the same look he always had when he felt like he had done something horrible. "I'm...so...glad that... you...here."Bella said feeling her strength subside. As her body limpened Edward tightened his grasp. He lifted Bella into his arms and sat on the sofa, cradling his beloved on his lap.

"I won't leave your side, not for one minute."Edward said.

"I'm strong...when your here."Bella said.

"And when you're not, I will be strong enough for us both." Edward said kissing Bella's forehead.

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountain**_

_**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**_

_**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**_

_**You raise me up, to more then I can be. **_

**A/N- I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I have been studying for my GED. Every moment I am awake is devoted to studying for that test. It doesn't leave me much time for writing. But I promise if you hang in there I will make it worth your while. Please review and be kind!. Please excuse any grammar mistakes, I wanted to put this chapter up immediatly so my beta didn't have a chance to give it the once over. I will be sending it to her and then I will replace this chapter with the beta'ed one!. **

**My Love and Gratitude Always!**

**Seraphina**


	4. Weakness

**I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N- R&R and be kind. Nasty comments will be ignored.**

**Chapter 4- Weakness. **

Edward watched her chest rise and fall....rise and fall. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was moaning. Her body was soaked with sweat and she was red as a marishino cherry. Her fever still hadn't broken and Bella seemed to be getting worse. Edward laid an ice pack on Bella's forehead.

"Bella? Are you awake?"Edward asked. Bella's eyes fluttered open,then shut again. A deep moan of pain escaped her lips. "What? What is it?" Edward asked.

"The light...I can't handel it."Bella whispered hoarsly. In a flash Edward went to the wall, flicked the light off and was back at Bella's side. Bella opened her eyes again and looked at Edward "Thank you." she said.

"I don't want to see you in pain. Can I get you anything?" Edward asked. Before Bella could answer Alice blew into the room carrying a tray of ice water and chicken soup.

"Alice?"Edward said.

"I saw that she was going to ask."Alice shrugged.

"I wasn't going to ask for soup."Bella said.

"I know. Carlisle said you should try to eat something."

Bella took one whif of the soup and gagged. She felt like she was going to throw up but there was nothing in her stomach _to _throw up. In an instant Edward's arms were wrapped protectivly around her shoulders. Her stomach heaved and she threw up into the bucket that Alice has thrust under her chin. Bella continued to throw up until whatever was in her stomach was out. Water. She couldn't even keep water down.

"Are you okay?"Edward asked rubbing Bella's back. Bella had begun to cry as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She felt like she disgusted him. She felt like she reaked of vomit and illness. The thought of disgusting Edward made Bella's stomach heave again. Alice thrust the bucket at her again but Bella pushed it away. She knew she wasn't going to throw up for there was nothing left _to _throw up. Bella pushed herself out of Edwards arms and grasped onto Alice as she stood.

"Can I take a bath?"she whispered.

"Of course. I will run it for you."Edward said.

Bella shook her head "I want Alice to do it. I don't want you to see me like this." With that Alice lead Bella up stairs, throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder to Edward.

_She is feeling insicure. Nothing against you. _Alice thought knowing that Edward was listening. Edward nodded slightly.

************************

Bella climbed into the jacuzzi tub and slid her shivering body into the warm water "Okay, you can turn around now."

Alice turned around and added aromatheropy bubble bath "Lavender and chamomile. It's supposed to calm and soothe."

Bella took a whif of the fragrance and sighed "Finally, something that doesn't make me gag."

Alice sat on the edge of the tub and smiled "I'm glad. Would you like me to go?" she said.

"No, I like the company." Bella said making sure her naked body was hidden by bubbles.

Then in typical Alice fashion she said "So I have new pajama's for you. Picked 'em out myself." Alice disappeared for a spilt second and returned with a box.

"Oh Alice, I am not in the mood for fancy pajama's."Bella groaned.

"No no, nothing fancy. I went into the store and picked out something I knew you would like. Trust me."

Bella sighed heavily "Okay, let me see." Alice beamed as she opened the box to reveal the pajama's. The first pair was a black tank top and pant made out of tee shirt material. "Oh, those are nice."Bella said.

"Yay! I am so glad. Okay and lastly..."Alice pulled out a black bell sleeved night gown that went to the floor. It was made out of the same tee shirt material as the pants and shirt but also had a tiny lace detail around the neck line. "I thought this was you." Alice said.

Bella was suprised at how much she liked the night gown "It's great, Alice. Thank you." Bella suddenly felt her eyes well up for about the tenth time that day. Just as Alice opened her mouth to say something Bella sucked her breath in and disappeared under to soapy water. As soon as Bella felt her head hit the bottom she allowed herself to sob.

Bella stayed under the water until she felt her tears run dry. She re-surfaced, gasping for air.

"What was that?"Alice asked.

"Nothing."Bella said

"Bella, I saw you crying. Why?"Alice asked.

Bella shook her head "I just feel...like I...disgust him...right now."

"Oh, Bella. Thats not true. You could never disgust him."Alice giggled. Bella knew that. She knew that Edward loved her with such a passion that nothing she ever did could disgust him.

"How could that be possible if, at the moment, I disgust myself?" Bella asked smelling the stench of sweat and vomit coming from her hair.

Alice rolled her eyes and handed Bella a bottle of coconut scented shampoo "You and Edward are eachothers weakness. You love eachother so much and yet you two always seem to find away to be insicure about your love. I find it extremely annoying."

Bella laughed "Sorry to annoy you, Alice."

"Apology accepted." Alice smirked.

Bella massaged the shampoo into her scalp. Streaks of foamy suds slid down her face. Alice watched Bella slide under the water and pop back up.

"Okie dokie, you take these,"Alice handed Bella coconut body scrub and a loufa "Jasper is going to be looking for me in a few seconds. Call me if you need anything." Alice skipped out of the bathroom leaving Bella to her thoughts.

************************

Five minutes later Bella had dried off and put on the nightgown Alice had given her. Bella decided that she was feeling well enough to flip her head over and wrap it in a towel. As she picked her head back up Bella felt her body swoon. She closed her eyes as her body started to fall back. Then, just as she would hit her head on the tub, she felt arms cradel her.

"Alice saw it. Thank god."Edward whispered in her ear.

Edward sat on the sofa with Bella on his lap "What were you thinking? You should have called Alice for help. You could have gotten seriously hurt."Edward said.

Bella looked into his eyes. They danced with worry. "I should be able to take a bath on my own." Bella said hiding her head in his chest.

"You're right. But you're sick. When you're sick all bets are off. You are mine to care for, forever."

Edward kissed Bella's head. Day two was coming to a close and Edward knew that it would only get worse before it got better.

************************

**A/N- Okay, I am sure that you all hate me right now. But let me explain my absense. In one word :WORK. Work has been insane. I have been getting up,going to work,coming home, and going to bed. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes, my beta hasn't looked at this yet. Once this chapter has been beta'ed I will replace it ^_^ Please don't forget to review!**

**My Love and Gratituted Always!**

**Seraphina**


End file.
